comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1975 in comics
This is a list of comics-related events in 1975. Events and publications Year overall * Following up their various Giant-Size series from 1974, Marvel publishes a number of one-shot Giant-Size annuals featuring reprints of "classic" Captain America, Captain Marvel, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Invaders, Iron Man, Power Man, and Thor stories. In addition, the company publishes three Giant-Size issues (January, April, and July cover dates) of Kid Colt, and two Giant-Size issues (May and June cover dates) of the reprint title Marvel Triple Action. * The horror/suspense comic resurgence ends, as publishers cancel titles in droves. Marvel and its imprint Curtis Magazines are particularly hard hit, canceling Adventure Into Fear, Dead of Night, Dracula Lives, Giant-Size Chillers, Giant-Size Werewolf, Haunt of Horror, both Man-Thing titles, Masters of Terror, Monsters Unleashed, Supernatural Thrillers, Tales of the Zombie, Vampire Tales, and Where Monsters Dwell. DC Comics cancels Black Magic, Secrets of Haunted House, Tales of Ghost Castle, and Weird Mystery Tales. Gold Key Comics cancels Mystery Comics Digest, and Archie Comics even cancels their title Red Circle Sorcery. January * DC Comics raises the price of its typical comic book from 20 cents to 25 cents, keeping the page-count at 36. * Haunt of Horror, with issue #5, is canceled by Curtis Magazines/Marvel Comics. February * Artie Simek dies at age 59. * Red Circle Sorcery, with issue #11, is cancelled by Red Circle Comics/Archie Comics. Spring * DC Special (1968 series) is revived with issue #16; the title had ceased publishing in 1971. (DC Comics) March * Tales of the Zombie, with issue #10, is cancelled by Curtis Magazines. April * Detective Comics, with issue #446, resumes a monthly schedule, after going bi-monthly in June/July 1973. (DC Comics) * Black Magic, with issue #9 (Apr./May cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Rima, the Jungle Girl, with issue #7 (Apr./May cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Monsters Unleashed, with issue #11, cancelled by Curtis Magazines/Marvel Comics. May * Giant-Size X-Men #1, written by Len Wein and illustrated by Dave Cockrum (Marvel Comics). :: First appearance of the new X-Men Collosus, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Thunderbird * May 5: George Baker, cartoonist of The Sad Sack, passes away at age 59. June * The Sandman, with issue #6 (June/July cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Vampire Tales, with issue #11, is cancelled by Curtis Magazines/Marvel Comics. * Giant-Size Master of Kung Fu, with issue #4, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Super-Villain Team-Up, with issue #2, is cancelled by Marvel. July * Canadian publisher Comely Comix, based in Winnipeg, Manitoba, debuts with Captain Canuck #1. * Dracula Lives!, with issue #13, is cancelled by the Marvel Comics imprint Curtis Magazines. * Savage Tales, with issue #11, is cancelled by Curtis Magazines. * Giant-Size Defenders, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Werewolf, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. * The Buyer's Guide to Comics Fandom switches to weekly publication. * July 18: Vaughn Bodé dies at age 33. August * Uncanny X-Men #94 — first issue of title featuring the new X-Men. Written by Chris Claremont; he will write the title continuously for the next 17 years. * Dead of Night, with issue #11, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Man-Thing, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Chillers, with issue #3, is cancelled by Marvel. September * The Frankenstein Monster, with issue #18, cancelled by Marvel. * Kull and the Barbarians, with issue #3, is cancelled by Curtis Magazines (Marvel Comics). * Tales of Ghost Castle, with issue #3 (Sept./Oct. cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Sherlock Holmes, with issue #1, is cancelled by DC. * Masters of Terror horror anthology reprint title, with issue #2, is cancelled by Curtis Magazines. * E-Man vol. 1, with issue #10, is cancelled by Charlton. Fall * Atlas/Seaboard Comics folds, after parts of two years in business, having published 23 comics titles and five comics magazines. * Giant-Size Spider-Man, with issue #6, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Conan, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size X-Men, with issue #2 (reprinting "classic" Roy Thomas/Neal Adams X-Men stories), is cancelled by Marvel. October * Marvel debuts three new ongoing titles, The Champions, The Inhumans, and Marvel Presents. * Where Monsters Dwell, with issue #38, is cancelled by Marvel. * Man-Thing, with issue #22, is cancelled by Marvel. * War is Hell, with issue #15, is cancelled by Marvel. * Supernatural Thrillers, with issue #15, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Fantastic Four, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. * Mystery Comics Digest, with issue #26, canceled by Gold Key. November * Skartaris introduced in 1st Issue Special #8. (DC Comics) * Korak, Son of Tarzan, with issue #60, changes its name to Tarzan Family. (DC Comics) * Young Romance, generally considered the first romance comic, with issue #208 (Nov./Dec. cover date), is canceled by DC. * Weird Mystery Tales, with issue #24, is cancelled by DC. * Justice, Inc., with issue #4 (Nov./Dec. cover date) is cancelled by DC. * Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction, with issue #6, is cancelled by Curtis Magazines (Marvel Comics). December * The Sandman, with issue #6 (Dec. 1975/Jan. 1976 cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Secrets of Haunted House, with issue #5 (Dec. 1975/Jan. 1976 cover date), goes on hiatus (DC Comics). * Stalker, with issue #4 (Dec. 1975/Jan. 1976 cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Adventure into Fear, with issue #31, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Avengers, with issue #5, is cancelled by Marvel. Conventions * July 3–7: Comic Art Convention, Hotel Commodore, New York City * July 30–August 3: San Diego Comic-Con, El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, California — Official guests: Robert Bloch, Will Eisner, Mark Evanier, Gil Kane, Jack Katz, Stan Lee, Dick Moores, Chuck Norris, Don Rico, Jerry Siegel, Jim Starlin, Jim Steranko, Theodore Sturgeon First issues by title DC Comics Batman Family : Release: Sept./Oct. Editor: Julius Schwartz. Beowulf : Release: Apr./May. Writer: Michael Uslan. Artist: Ricardo Villamonte. Claw the Unconquered : Release: May/June. Writer: David Michelinie. Artist: Ernie Chua. First Issue Special : Release: April. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Hercules Unbound : Release: Oct./Nov. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artists: José Luis García-López and Wally Wood. The Joker: arguably the first regular series to feature a villain. : Release: May. Writer: Dennis O'Neil. Artist: Irv Novick and Dick Giordano. Justice, Inc. : Release: May/June. Writer: Dennis O'Neil. Artist: Al McWilliams. Kong the Untamed : Release: June/July. Writer: Jack Oleck. Artist: Alfredo Alcala. Man-Bat : Release: Dec. 1975/Jan. 1976. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artists: Steve Ditko and Al Milgrom. Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter : Release: Apr./May. Writer: Jim Dennis. Artist: Leopoldo Duranona. Secrets of Haunted House : Release: Apr./May. Editor: Joe Orlando. Sherlock Holmes : Release: Sept./Oct. Writers: Denny O'Neil (adaptation) and Arthur Conan Doyle (original story). Artists: E.R. Cruz. Stalker : Release: June/July. Writer: Paul Levitz. Artist: Steve Ditko. Super-Team Family : Release: Oct./Nov. Editor: Gerry Conway. Tales of Ghost Castle : Release: May/June Editor: Tex Blaisdell. Tor: first DC issue, featuring reprints of a Kubert character created in 1953. : Release: May/June Writer/Artist: Joe Kubert. Marvel Comics The Champions : Release: October. Writer: Tony Isabella. Artists: Don Heck and Mike Esposito. Doc Savage: Man of Bronze : Release: August by Curtis Magazines. Writer: Doug Moench. Artists: John Buscema and Tony DeZuniga. Giant-Size Chillers : Release: February. Giant-Size Super-Villain Team-Up : Release: March. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size X-Men : Release: May. Writer: Len Wein. Artist: Dave Cockrum. The Inhumans : Release: October. Writer: Doug Moench. Artists: George Pérez and Frank Chiaramonte. The Invaders : Release: August. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Frank Robbins and Vince Colletta. Kull and the Barbarians : Release: May by Curtis Magazines. Writer/Editor: Roy Thomas. Marvel Feature vol. 2 : Release: November. Editor: Roy Thomas. Marvel Presents : Release: October. Writer: John Warner. Artists: Mike Vosburg, Pat Boyette, and Bob McLeod. Marvel Preview : Release: Winter by Magazine Management/Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Masters of Terror : Release: July by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Tony Isabella. Skull the Slayer : Release: August. Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artist: Steve Gan. Super-Villain Team-Up : Release: August. Writer: Tony Isabella. Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction : Release: January by Magazine Management/Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Independent titles Arcade : Release: Spring by The Print Mint. Editors: Art Spiegelman and Bill Griffith. Battle Picture Weekly : Release: March 8 by IPC Magazines. Editor: Pat Mills. Big Apple Comix : Release: by Big Apple Productions. Editor: Flo Steinberg. Captain Canuck : Release: July by Comely Comix. Writer/Artist: Richard Comely. Doomsday + 1 : Release: July by Charlton Comics. Writer: Joe Gill. Artist: John Byrne. Scary Tales : Release: Aug. by Charlton Comics. Editor: George Wildman. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Atlas, in 1st Issue Special #1 (April) * Bronze Tiger, in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #1 (Apr./May) * Claw the Unconquered, in Claw the Unconquered #1 (June) * Dingbats of Danger Street, in 1st Issue Special #6 (September) * Richard Dragon, in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #1 (Apr./May) * Golden Eagle, in Justice League of America #116 (March) * The Green Team: Boy Millionaires, in 1st Issue Special #2 (May) * Kong the Untamed, in Kong the Untamed #1 (June/July) * Lady Cop, in 1st Issue Special #4 (July) * Lady Shiva, in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #5 (December) * Lucien, in Weird Mystery Tales #18 (May) * O-Sensei, in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #1 (Apr./May) * Sterling Silversmith, in Detective Comics #446 (April) Marvel Comics * Vance Astrovik, in Giant-Size Defenders #5 (July) * Janice Foswell, in Marvel Team-Up #39 (November) * Gloria Grant, in The Amazing Spider-Man #140 (January) * Harold H. Harold, in Tomb of Dracula #37 (October) * Korvac, in Giant-Size Defenders #3 (January) * Stephen Lang, in X-Men #96 (December) * Moira MacTaggert, in X-Men #96 (December) * Jamie Madrox, in Giant-Size Fantastic Four #4 (February) * Master Man, in Giant-Size Invaders #1 * Moon Knight, in Werewolf by Night #32 (August) * Moses Magnum, in Giant-Size Spider-Man #4 (April) * Nova, in Fantastic Four #164 (November) * Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin, in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May) * Razor Fist (William Young), in Master of Kung Fu #29 (June) * Ben Reilly, in The Amazing Spider-Man #149 (October) * Shroud, in Super-Villain Team-Up #5 (April) * Straw Man, in Dead of Night #11 (August) * U-Man, in Invaders #3 (November) * White Tiger, in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #19 (December) * new X-Men, in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May) ** Colossus ** Nightcrawler ** Storm ** Thunderbird Independent titles * Captain Canuck, in Captain Canuck #1 (July) Comics